Angelic Chime
by fallendeathangel159
Summary: Lexi started to work as a whitecoat in the School taking after her father. Then her life changes when she meets Angel. Will she remain loyal to the School or help the flock? AU. i couldnt come up with a fitting title
1. Chapter 1

**Here I am with another new story. Sorry I didn't update the others. **

**Disclaimer: Maximum Ride belongs to James Patterson not me :'( **

**Lexi's POV**

I sighed as the screen lit up. I had just received a text message from my father. I slipped the phone back into my front pocket of my white lab coat. I hurried just in case he got angry with me like last time. I turned around the corner. "Glad you could make it," he looked up front his notes. He gestured to the window behind him. I turned my gaze in the room. All the way in the front, was a dog crate with a girl in it. She had curly blond hair and blue eyes. She also had a bruise on her left cheek and looked about six. I felt my mouth go dry," This is…..impossible." Father smiled," Her name is Angel though is is known as Test Subject eleven here."

I rushed to the entrance of the room and quickly turned the doorknob. I was stunned. I was training to become one of the scientists in the School and had only read about the winged humans. Though my knowledge about them was petite, I knew that there were six outside. And that didn't include me. That's right, I had wings like them though my wings were attached to me when I was six, not when I wasn't even born yet. I unlatched the cage and gently slid Angel out. "It's ok,"I whispered. I ran my right hand over her injury and watched as it slowly disappeared. I turned around to face my father," She needs to eat more. She's too skinny for her age. She also needs a bigger cage."

I enviously looked at her height. I was twice her age and yet she was pretty tall for her age. I grabbed her hand and made sure she was behind me when I left the room. "We're getting you something to eat." Angel slowly nodded. I looked over my shoulder and said" Thanks Jeb." He just replied" I would preferred it if you called me dad." I laughed" Not when you left me for four years."

As we walked towards the cafeteria, we saw my younger brother: Ari. "Hey shrimp ball," he said annoyingly. "Wolf boy," I shot back. Then Ari saw me holding Angel's hand. "What are you doing?"he asked. "getting her something to eat. Come on." With that, we hurried away from him.

**Yes I'm the "bad guy" here. How did you like it? Please click that cute little review button. They help me update more often. Thanks anyway ****J.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here I am with chapter 2. If you people want anything to happen in the story (including Ocs) please either message me or review this delightful story. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride. Apparently it belongs to a human name *squints at screen* James Patterson.**

**Lexi's POV**

After Angel ate her meal, we had to get her back into her cage. "I'm sorry that you have to go back into the cage, Angel. They can't have you running around here." Ten minutes later, I was in front of my computer, surfing the net. It was so boring in here sometimes even with all the mutants. I winced at the memory of my favorite one: a human infused with wolf DNA. They were trying to create a better version of an Eraser but ended up with a human that want to kill. I shuddered at the sight of the room when I had first saw it.

The walls were stained from the blood. They had sent a group of Erasers but they all didn't even last fifteen minutes. Then they sent in _me_. I was freaking sure that I was dead. But then I tried to calm it down. It worked but not before I had a huge gash oh my left arm.

And that was the day where I discovered that I had the ability to heal wounds. Sadly he didn't stay for long. A few months before my father left, the human escaped. I didn't even know its name, I also felt bad for it. I mean it had been abused everyday ever since it got here. I sometimes still wonder if it was alright.

The computer beeped indicating that I had notifications from Facebook. I know there are you people out there wondering why a person like me from the School is using a social networking site like Facebook. FYI there isn't a social network for evil scientists. I only started to come to the School at the age of 11 which was last year.

Before that, I did have an ordinary life like have normal friends and go to a school not _School_. All that changed when my dad caught me taking an online college course. Schoolwork was too easy. I was a straight A student. After that my dad introduced me to the School. He said that I could work there like him as long as I don't tell anyone without permission from him or someone with a higher position than him.

"Dammit" I thought. I had gotten another request for a stupid Facebook game from one of my friends. I pulled up the message box and typed, "Stop freaking sending me request!" She replied," Sorry but it was the only way to get ur attention. Some people are coming over to ur place rite now. They're the winged children from the news; I received a tip-off from one of my members."

"kk thx" I typed back quickly. I hurried out of my room. What I didn't see was that after I left my room, another message popped up. "I got this info 5 days ago. IT MIGHT BE TOO LATE."


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sad based on the fact that I have little views and no reviews. If I need it improve my writing, someone please tell me. Ok enough talking here's chapter three.**

**Disclaimer: James Patterson owns Maximum Ride not me.**

**2 Weeks Ago**

**?'s POV**

I stopped running for a full 30 seconds to sniff the air. Nothing was different besides the foul stench of other wolves. 2 days ago, a bunch of wolf-like _creatures_ had appeared out of nowhere and were chasing me ever since. They were like me except they were a bit different.

I started to run again but with a harder effort. Suddenly a group of those creatures exploded out of the foliage. A sharp left and a sprint had me cornered. I growled, trying to find a way out of this situation. I still had one more trick up my sleeve but didn't want to pull it out.

I saw that it was my only option. As I lay on the ground panting, I closed my eyes and started to concentrate. I imagined my form shifting to a classic wolf form. Pain started to shoot into my skull and the rest of my body was I slowly but surely morphed into a wolf. A lot of voices around me cried out in surprise.

I shot through the gap of two legs from the nearest creature. I streaked through the whole entire forest, thinking," Not today."

**Lexi's POV**

I got the courtyard **(A/N I don't remember where she was rescued) **just as a whole flock of Ferruginous hawks landed. They were freaking tearing up every Eraser in sight. My eyes widened as I saw that Angel's cage was unlatched and Angel herself was nowhere in sight. I also recognized some other of the people flying in the sky. They were the other mutants from the experiments: Max, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, and the Gasman.

Father was yelling at the Erasers about something but I decided that I had enough. I wanted to get away from this sick place. I rushed to my room and only grabbed my phone recharger. If I was going to run away, I could at least have a working phone. On second thought, I also grabbed my laptop bag and also a bag that I could sling around my shoulder. I then started to run to the exit. Two security guards frowned as I tried to go through the doors.

They raised their hands and blocked me. "No leaving without authorized permission," one of them said in a gruff voice. My patience snapped," Do you want to clear it with my father?" "And who would that be?" he asked calmly. "Jeb Batchelder," I answered curtly. I watched as the guard started to sweat. They hesitated and then lowered their arms. "Thanks," I said in my innocent-girl voice and smiled to myself. I was finally out of harsh reality. I saw all of the flock flying in the air.

I waved at them. Angel saw me waving and flew over to where Max was. I saw them have a rapid conversation. Max was shaking her head and Angel was trying to convince her to do something. Finally Angel won the argument and the rest of the flock flew down to meet me.

"No time for introductions but can you take me with you guys? I want to away from this place," I pleaded with Max. Max thought this over for a moment," You're too heavy. Nobody here can hold you and fly at the same time." I smiled as I unfurled my wings and took off with the rest of the flock.

**Phew1 my longest chapter ever! Please click the review button below and make me happy. **


End file.
